Episode 220
413 Days is the 220th episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 45th episode of the 2014 series. Prompted by Erza, Juvia plans to celebrate the 413th day since she met Gray by giving him a present, not realizing that the day is the death anniversary of Ur. Summary Juvia starts off her day with a shower and seems to be extremely cheerful. As she exits her apartment, she meets Erza, Wendy and Carla. One being questioned about the reason for her joyfulness, she explains that it has been 413 days since she met Gray. Wendy and Carla fail to understand her, but Erza seems to be caught up in Juvia's excitement and suggests that Juvia give Gray a present to mark this occasion. Although Juvia is interested in the prospect, she has no idea what to give Gray, so she decides to ask the other girls in the dormitory for their opinion. Juvia approaches Erza, Levy, Cana, and Laki, but they all give her advice based on their own preferences, making it useless for Juvia's purposes. She then asks Evergreen, who suggests that she ask other men if she wants to find a gift for Gray. The Water Mage heads off to the Guild to do so. She receives some good ideas here, but decides to follow Mirajane's advice of giving Gray a homemade gift. After hearing from Natsu that making food would be the best, Juvia decides to bake a cake. Despite following the instructions, Juvia is unable to make a cake. Lucy, Wendy and Carla come to check on her. Seeing the cake disaster, Carla suggests giving Gray an accessory or something he can wear. At home, Juvia decides to knit a scarf because of the onset of winter and continues to imagine her own scenarios with Gray. As she heads to the Guild to find Gray, she sees the members of the guild closely flirting with each other only to realize she is hallucinating because she has been working hard to find a suitable present for Gray. Natsu informs her that Gray should be at home. Juvia heads there, but runs into Lyon on the way, who tells her that he came to meet Gray, but the latter was not at home. Juvia tells him about her plans to give Gray a gift and heads off to search elsewhere. She soon bumps into him around a corner and presents him with the scarf, telling him about the occasion. But he coldly dismisses her. As a shocked Juvia watches his departing figure through the falling snow, Lyon catches up to her. Later, Erza sees Juvia crying by the riverside and hears her story. Juvia says that she heard from Lyon that today is the death anniversary of Gray's teacher, Ur. Juvia blames herself for trying to force her happy mood on him on such a depressing day for him. Erza apologises for putting her up with the idea and tells her that days are to be treasured. She consoles Juvia by telling her that she is sure that Gray is not actually offended by her actions, then comforts her as she cries into her bosom. Juvia soon begins to return to her dormitory. Meanwhile, Gray is still wandering about Magnolia. He begins to reminisce about his past days with Ur, remembering how Ur used to give her scarf to him and Lyon to keep them warm. Realising that he has made a great mistake, he runs back to the spot where he met Juvia and begins to dig up the snow to retrieve the scarf. As he dons the scarf and praises its warmth, Erza passes him and smiles on seeing his actions. The next day, Juvia sees Gray at the Guild. They both apologise to each other, Juvia not realising it was a sad day for Gray and Gray for upsetting Juvia with his attitude. Juvia then presents Gray with a body pillow of herself, saying that it has been 414 days since they met, thus shocking Gray and the rest of the guild. Even after his refusal, she keeps trying to force it on him and jovially replies to Erza's statement of lively days being good days by saying that she will keep trying like this everyday. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * |Wōtā}} Spells used * |Wōtā Nebura}} * |Wōtā Suraisā}} * |Wōtā Kāne}} * |Wōtā Jigusō}} Abilities used *None Manga & Anime Differences *Juvia's shower scene is altered in the anime to be more child-friendly. *Wendy, Lyon, Carla, Lucy and Erza have different clothes in the anime and manga. *Juvia's imagination of her wedding with Gray is much more extravagant in the anime. *The anime adds scenes of Juvia asking different people what their perfect gifts would be to get an idea of what she should get for Gray. *An extra scene of Juvia trying to bake a cake and fail is added in the anime. *When Juvia dispels her imagination of Natsu and Lucy kissing, Lucy is admonishing Natsu for his appetite in the anime, while she reprimands him for sleeping in the Guild in the manga. *Juvia's hallucinations of her guildmates flirting with each other include Elfman and Evergreen as well as Happy and Carla in the anime. *Juvia's search for Gray is extended in the anime and she also runs into Lyon once before she finds Gray. *Juvia runs into Gray while rounding a corner in the anime. She finds him at an outdoor cafe in the manga. *The scene where Gray refuses Juvia's body pillow is extended in the anime, with the other members commenting about it. Navigation Category:Omake Episodes